Third Time is the Charm
by Bishoen Huntress
Summary: Nine years have past. And now there is a new chance to revisit the past. Confront the truth, Face choices and find hope. R for Violence and Language
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: Magic Knights of Rayearth I do not own nor do I take creative claim for such an addictive anime/Manga. All rights are reserved to CLAMP.

**BH's Notes**: Bare in mind I am **not** very clever about writing fan fictions. I just thought maybe this would be interesting to write as a challenge to myself. Comments are welcome. Flames are welcome to, but please be warned I have the right to ignore stupidity.

* * *

It was early February and exterior of the world was reflecting the affects of winter's sleepy grasp. Everything was coated in snow and ice which glittered millions of colors cause of the sunset that was settled in hallows of the earth. It was very beautiful in a silent way, like a picture that could only tell a story with a thousand words by the scene it was attempting to relay to the viewer. The view was hypnotic and had already taken a young woman captive; her warm eyes fixed on the window exploring the details outside.

It was strange how on this day the view of coldness looked more inviting than the idea of sitting by a fire to keep warm. She propped her head up with her left hand and sighed to her self. Her red hair tussled in layers around her face reflect her untamed spirit she maintained under her small figure. In back she hand it extended out back her mid back in a pony tail. Her right hand was wrapped around a pen scribbling a few notes to what ever was going in the interior of where was residing. Or so it looked like she was writing notes.

"Ms. Shidou? Earth to Ms. Shidou!"

The redhead turned around abruptly and saw the lecture was over for her Biology class. She turned red in the face from embarrassment from being caught day dreaming in one of her college coarse.

"Excuse me Professor Higo, I .. I just."

She stammered over her own words trying to explain why she was ignoring his lectures. Her head lowered in frustration.

"Ms. Shidou, there is no need to apologize to me. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. I would strongly advise you copy someone's notes. This lecture will be on your test next week."

The older man stated as he tucked his hand behind his back and stood there ridged as though he was once apart of the military. His peppered hair and thin rimed glasses matched quit well with his navy blue sweater, with a starched pressed shirt and tan khakis, which also screamed out academic fashion. She nodded slowly and bowed to him respect before excusing her self.

The young woman grabbed her coat then scooped up her books in one arm walking out of the lecture hall. It was going to be one of those days, or so it felt like it was for her. She placed her long black coat on and their wrapped her neck tightly with a knitted scarf given to her by her grandmother made in hues of pinks and reds. It was extraordinarily outrageous in color but Hikaru adored it ever since she received it from her grandmother. But the simple things in life always pleased her most. She placed her leather gloves and was about to head out the door sucking a warm breath ready to brave the cold.

"Hikaru! Wait up!"

Running up to her was a taller woman in a stylish coat with a scarf that looked to be made out of cashmere, the deepest blue that was waving behind her as she ran up to Hikaru. Her hair blue hair was pulled up in a bun with two long strands on each side that framed her elegant face which wore a relived smile on her face to see her friend.

"Phew! I am so happy I caught up with you! Fuu and I were wondering if you wanted to go to the Celtic pub tonight."

Hikaru simply smiled rubbing the back of her head. "Sure! Sounds like fun Umi."

Umi gave her a giant smile and grabbed her by the wrist and started to drag her off to her vehicle. The redhead just laughed lightly and staggered on the first few steps as she tried to follow. "Go then you can ride with me instead of taking the train." Umi insisted while dragging her petite friend to the parking garage of the university.

"Where is Fuu?" Hikaru inquired after having her wrist freed finally when Umi fumbled for her keys.

"Oh she is already there. She thought she would save us a spot since it will be crowded tonight."

After a moment of waiting Umi successfully opened the suburban doors which afterward two girls climbed in shivering from outside. "Gah! You know normally I like this weather, but right now I could use something warm to drink!"

The red head just nodding burying her self in her scarf attempting to trap the warmth from her breath in the material.

It took them a good hour before they finally made it there and still they were hesitant about leaving the warmth of the large suburban. Umi slipped out and started to rush to the entrance of the pub as Hikaru just sludge her way through the snow that was now above her small ankles. When she finally made in she looked around saw only a few people there. Odd she assumed it would be crowded today. But with the weather getting more challenging to be in it was no wonder why the place was so spacious.

A slender build girl wearing jeans and a deep green sweater and cream color turtle neck was already wave to them with a bright smile on her face. Her blonde hair was held back with a head band as curls framed her jaw line gracefully.

"Miss Umi! Miss Hikaru! I am so pleased you were not trapped in the snow out there!"

Her tone the eternal glow of politeness, as she gestured for them to sit down. The table was small round but near the fire. She would have been unlucky any other day if it wasn't for the fact the place was almost empty.

"Thank you Fuu. I hope you didn't have to wait long for us." Hikaru said as she freed her self from her scarf and coat. She sighed in relief and glanced around the place. It reminded herself a lot of Cephiro's taverns. Warm, inviting and lots of nice hand carved wood furniture and always her two friends and shared her most important lessons in life.

Umi was already ordering warm ciders for everyone. As Fuu settled down and closed her books she had out while waiting patiently for her friends. She glanced up with her wise green eyes and noticed her spitfire of a friend was day dreaming again. "You truly miss them don't you?"

She snapped out of it and offered a sheepish smile and nodded. "I just wonder, how they are doing now."

Fuu nodded slightly and smiled. "Are you sure that is all you are thinking Miss Hikaru?"

Before the redhead could answer Umi came back with the drinks and set them down in front of her friends.

"They were out of cider I had to settle for wassle, which I should warn you.."

"HeRk!"

Umi glared at Hikaru as she caught her sipping it before she could explain more. "It has a lot of spice rum in it."

The blonde only snickered lightly and sipped her warm drink and almost melted in her seat. It was a welcome change since the semester was finally over for the three of them.

"Hey Fuu, I think you are right, it's more that I miss Lantis."

Umi almost sputtered her drink missing the first part of the conversation. "WHA!!! You still miss that guy?!"

It had been almost nine years since their last adventure in a foreign world where the strongest will could shape a world or destroy it with despair. It was there Umi, Fuu and Hikaru shared the hardest times in their lives and the greatest joys. And now that they were fated to be dear friends until the end.

Fuu stifle a laugh at the outburst from her watery friend. "Oh Miss Umi, You can not tell me you do not miss Master Mage Clef."

This is when Umi lowered her head turning red and sighing in defeat. Even Umi had found love but unlike the other girls she was never able to confess it. It was then that Hikaru requested a refill of her drink and grinned like ninny. "Hey guys, don't you wish we could go back again?"

Both of them nodded and grew silent remembering what was in their hearts stayed.

Mean while...

It seemed the girls where not the only ones reflecting on the past. The land of Cephiro was lush and decadent with exotic blooms, the skies now populated once again with unusual mythical winged creatures and the waters clear as the purest soul of a child.

People where happy once again and felt more of a duty to the country to insure it never crumbles again. And in the heart was the reminder of the past the palace created from the wills of the strongest wills in the country. It was there that the Legendary Magic Knight came back to help them once again this time by their own choice.

If only they could come back again by their choice and those that missed them desperately.

_I wonder what she looks like now. I am sure she is still as strong as the first time I met her. _

A tall man with dark rich hair covering one eye and allow a violet one to peek out, thought to him self as he sat under a tree admiring the beauty of the land that was possible by all the people that loved this land the most. But sadly the ones that should enjoy it most were not here to finally see the good they did.


	2. Chapter 2

**BH's Notes**: I would like to thank Umi fox and Aikakone for their reviews. I just hope I do not disappoint you with this next posting. Mean while I believe I will update this once a week so if gives me time to edit and make sure a few things are in good order. Again I do welcome reviews, flames and other such comments.

**Disclaimer**: Magic Knights of Rayearth I do not own nor do I take creative claim for such an addictive anime/Manga. All rights are reserved to CLAMP.

* * *

In another part of Cephiro a pair of golden eyes looked over the land carefully observing the canvas of imagination painted by the hearts of people. It was breath taking and was never taken for granted by this person that stood there leaning against his over sized cleaver that was considered a sword. The world sighed a perfume breeze that brushed against him softly, his green hair shuffled to the side showing his marks of bravery and hardship. The scars that showed many people a story of a warrior that had faced death many times and came out alive. He eyes reflected a longing for something he desired to reach out and hold on to. "Fuu…" was the only name that crossed his lips as if it would travel over the current of the wind to her.

It seemed there was a connection of thoughts that collided against the rocks spraying them into the dreams of loved ones all over. Like torrents of tidal waves crushing down on the shoulders of what ifs, there stood a mage looking over the oceans of Cephiro. He stood there tall, reflecting a slightly older version of himself. He had changed forms best suited for the next task in hand. It was only a month ago he gotten the visions of the near future of the arrival of the knights. He wasn't sure if he should be elated or worried that they are returning for a new conflict. His brow furrowed as he was in constant battle with the degree of reasoning why they would come back and how? Who would be able to bring them back? Was there unfinished business still?

Back in another world….

It had gotten very late and the snow storm was unrelenting. It seemed the girls didn't care at this point while they were still talking over the past, what ifs and the future.

Hikaru was slightly buzzed and hot from her fifth cup of wassle. Her face was slightly blushing from the talking and rum in her system. She was leaning backwards in her chair in a lazy manner with a lopsided grin. Her eyes looked a little hazy as she listened to friends laugh.

"You know it is strange we want to go back and we would wish it constantly but no luck, but we were able to see the changes."

Fuu stated in a factual manner brushing back her flowing blonde strands that invaded her view back behind her ear. She looked a little pensive for a moment trying to attempt to make hypotheses on why. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders slightly in defeat. She was too tired to think any more and too under the influence to collect her thoughts in her orderly manner.

Umi glanced down at the table surface and looked up. "You know I have dreams. Dreams of us going back and seeing everyone. Sometimes it feels too real, but I don't know if it's really me wanted to be there or not."

She seemed the most sober out of the bunch but then again she was always clubbing on the weekends with her friends and drinking more than them. She was responsible person it was just the only way to escape from other obligations in her life. Like men that were always asking her out on dates. She dreaded the conversation of a guy asking her out on a date. It wasn't the fact they were bad looking or boring, matter of fact most of them were very charming young men. It was just that she had her mind made up that she would wait and tell Clef before she turned twenty fives years of age her feelings. If nothing came of it or was never able to tell him she would move on. But not before that time, so she just focused on her family, friends and school work.

Fuu and Hikaru looked at each other then back at Umi with that knowing smile and nod that followed. She wasn't surprised, ever since the very last battle they were connected by heart and soul. Nothing could ever reverse that and she knew when one of them was hurting or happy. She just knew and vice versa for them as well.

Hikaru yawned slightly and glanced around the place noticing the people that worked here were putting up the chairs and leaned forward slightly raising her wrist reviewing the time. "2:00 AM MY goodness we need to get home. I am sure.. "

"Excuse me Ladies, but the roads are closed off in this area, you may want to stay here for until the morning. I can offer free tea and coffee if you like."

An older man with a polished head bowed respectfully and spoke to the girls who were less than fond of the idea of staying longer. The hung there heads low and sighed softly. Hikaru looked out side through a slightly frosted framed window and saw Umi's over sized vehicle was going to be trapped. She looked at Umi and Fuu for just a brief moment then swung her head around with a new founded energy and soberness in her exhausted body. "Sure! Might as well stay a little longer, I mean after all who can pass up free coffee?"

The girls shook their head and just smiled warmly as the decision. They just slumped over and yawned slightly, the owner of the establishment just opened the door slightly to view the damage the storm had done thus far. The wind slipped passed him and brushed against the girls giving them a cold chill.

"_Fuu….."_

Fuu just jerked her head around her brow creasing in frustration. "Ferio?" she asked in a shocked voice but not seeing anyone there.

"Fuu? Are you alright?" Umi asked looking a little startled by her friends sudden outburst.

"I .. I .. could have sworn I heard.." she paused and relayed the information in her head. "Maybe it was just the wind?" Umi reached over and patted her hand tenderly before turning around seeing Hikaru glance around also confused.

"Please forgive my outburst I guess I should get something sooth for my system."

Again the politeness dripped out her with a warm glow.

"I think you are right Fuu, I think you did hear something. Cause I am getting a really odd feeling of déjà vu." Hikaru just stammered out as she stood up and stretched and looked around carefully.

"Or maybe you have been drinking too much?" Umi commented with a raised slender brow. Hikaru smirked and stuck her tongue out at her playfully. "Maybe.. but still it's a gut feeling."

It was almost 5 AM now and Umi was napping on a sofa while Hikaru was drifting asleep and Fuu was already there with her head nuzzled into the folds of her arms on the table. If anything they would regret the position later when they woke up. If they ever wake up.

"_Hikaru! Fuu! Where? What happened_?"

Umi was caught up in a dream where everything around them was alien to her. She was in a stone build with elaborate cravings telling a story. And stain glass windows that spilled over the cold stone floors with warm of lavish colors. Umi was completely confused on what was going on. She looked around walking faster hoping to find some answer to her dream and right before her was a tall man standing before her. She looked up to him startled as she took a few steps back.

"_Umi! You are already here?"_

The mescaline voice echoed through the archway of the stone structured. It sounded like someone she knew very well, but the voice did not match the body. She took a few more steps back and covered her mouth in shock.

"_Umi, it's me! Clef, don't back up any more!"_

The voice was alarmed and the body was trying to reach out.

She couldn't help it she took another step before she felt her body falling hard. She screamed out feeling something soft catch her before she blacked out.

Hikaru felt like she was on a roller coaster every time she tried to close her eyes. It was the alcohol in her system playing havoc with her senses. She finally closed her eyes felt someone better and as she was drifting in a deeper sleep she felt fire around her. She opened eyes slightly like a cat just checking the area out ever so often to in sure safety. In her view she saw someone towering over her then kneeling down. All she could do was watch for some reason she wasn't able to move until she heard the voice.

"_Hikaru, are you…" _

Before the voice could finish the question she felt her self falling again, but floating down some where warm and firm. She did not open her eyes thinking it was only a dream under influence of the drinks she had. Knowing full well if she did wake up she would regret it feeling a large hammer inside her head and cotton mouth syndrome.


End file.
